Cloudy Horizons
by carissima
Summary: Set after the S2 finale. Brooke & Lucas, Nathan & Haley and Peyton ...
1. Default Chapter

There were no more tears to cry. There was no more energy to spend crying. There was no more fight left in her heart. There was nothing more for her to do, but walk away.

* * *

Peyton stared at her bedroom wall, convincing herself to believe in fairytales and happy endings. It had been a week since Jake left, taking her heart with him and leaving his in her hands. It had been five days since Brooke had left, whose strength and love she needed more than ever. She hadn't expected to hear from Jake, she had buried every bit of hope and desire that swelled whenever her phone rang or the doorbell went, or she heard familiar footsteps climbing her stairs. She had expected to hear from Brooke though. Whenever Brooke went away on vacation, even if it was only overnight, she always called Peyton, without fail. She'd tried calling Brooke every day, sometimes two or three times a day, but every time her parents had told her Brooke was out, Brooke was busy, Brooke was sleeping, and so on.

Something was wrong, and Peyton was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Lucas was finding it harder and harder to drag himself out of bed every day. This time last year, it had just been him and Haley, having fun and being kids. They'd worked at the café, they'd hung out on the rooftop and they'd messed around with all the guys at the river court. This year, Haley was broken-hearted over her estranged husband, and he was broken-hearted over his ex-girlfriend. Haley had arrived at his bedroom door five days ago, home but homeless and hurting as much as he was. He'd opened his arms and she'd walked straight into them. Neither of them were ready to talk, but he'd spent the night holding Haley, and pretty much every night since then. He'd tried to call Brooke a thousand times, but her parents had made up phoney excuses every time. Even Haley had tried calling once, but she'd been brushed off as well. Yesterday, he'd finally lost all hope of Brooke ever returning his feelings. Somewhere, deep down inside, he'd thought that Brooke had felt the same way as he did, but she didn't even want to talk to him anymore. He'd lost any chance he'd had of winning her back, all because he'd left it too late. He and Haley had made the same mistakes this year. They'd both taken for granted the people they loved. They'd both assumed their loves would wait forever for them, only to find themselves alone and heart-broken.

Lucas wished he could turn back time and force Brooke to stay. Now he had to wait until she came back after summer and pray that he could still make her see how perfect they could be together, this time around. In the meantime, he had to force both himself and Haley out of bed, and do something productive with their heart-break.

* * *

Nathan spent his fifth consecutive day in the hospital, sitting by Dan's bed and talking to Keith. Once again, High Fliers had flown out of his grasp. After he'd found Haley outside his door, he'd been in shock. With everything she'd put him through, he didn't know what to make of her turning up out of the blue, after signing annulment papers. The silence between them had been broken by the phone ringing. He'd picked it up, never taking his eyes off Haley, and listened in shock as Uncle Keith had hoarsely whispered in his ear that he'd pulled Dan out of a fire at the company, and he'd been rushed to the hospital, unconscious, while Keith had been treated for inhaling fumes. Nathan had dropped the phone, yelled out to his mom and left Haley standing alone in the doorway, looking lost and vulnerable. He ignored the pain it caused to leave her, but he'd had to go, and she'd long ago lost the right to come with him. Every day, he prayed for Dan to wake up, so that he could stop this pretence and go find her. Every day, he prayed for Dan to keep on drifting in and out of consciousness, so that he could continue this pretence and not have to face Haley. He and Keith had spent every day by Dan's bed, talking yet not talking. They carried on a conversation, but neither had touched on subjects they desperately wanted to. Neither had brought up why Keith had come back to town the very night Dan had almost died in a fire at Dan Scott Motors, or where Keith had been the last month or so, or why Deb hadn't come back to the hospital after the first night. Neither had spoken of Haley, Jules, Karen or Lucas. The difficult questions could wait.

* * *

Brooke collapsed on her bed. She was meant to be having the time of her life in California, being pampered and spoiled once again, but her heart, soul and thoughts were back in Tree Hill. All day long she worried about Peyton, about whether she was doing okay without Jake, scared out of her mind that she'd fall back into darkness. She worried about Nathan and how he was coping back home with Dan and Deb to deal with. She missed Karen and helping with chores and making dinner and making sure she was home and sober before curfew.

Most of all, she missed Lucas.

When he'd come back from Charleston, she'd mostly stayed out of his way, not entirely on purpose, but she'd needed time to heal, and to spend time with Peyton, rebuilding their friendship. Then she and Lucas had started to become friends, something she'd never really done with a guy before. Then she'd started to depend on him and in some ways, to need him. He'd made it possible for her to stay in Tree Hill, he'd been so sweet to her, asking her to stay and rebuilding her shattered confidence. Then she'd started to believe that there was something more between them, until Peyton had inadvertently slipped between them once again. And she'd backed off, not wanted any part of the mess their relationship had been. Until he'd sprung a bombshell on her minutes before she had to leave. He'd said things that she'd dreamed of him saying to her once again, he'd told her wonderful things that brought tears to her eyes. Shocked, confused and disorientated, she'd escaped as quickly as she could, leaving him devastated and her not much better. She'd cried all the way to the airport, and all the way to California. She'd spent the last five days trying to sort out the past from the present, terrified of making a horrible mistake because of confusion or fear. She'd needed time to herself, and the self-imposed exile had been heart-breaking and she couldn't take it any more. It was time to come out of hiding.


	2. Best Friends

**The first chapter was my brief summary of where all the characters are at, five days after the season two finale. Hopefully I included all the key characters I plan to use, and hopefully you'll be able to use the summary to help understand where the story is going. My main focus, as anyone who knows me will know, is Brooke & Lucas, but I'll be using these two to bring in other characters and their storylines, mostly Haley and Nathan and Peyton. And just because my focus is on Brooke & Lucas, doesn't mean I won't be using these two with the other characters, because I have plans for everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the brief first chapter, keep them coming for the second, as it inspires me to write faster, which may or may not be a good thing!**

**Chapter Two: Best Friends**

**Summary: Haley helps Lucas and Peyton finally hears from Brooke.**

**Rating: K+ (for the moment)**

**Musical Inspiration: Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper**

Images replayed in her mind, endlessly looping and clouding her thoughts. She'd run through every scenario she could think of, and none of them lifted her spirits. Schooling her thoughts towards neutral images soothed her ragged soul, but it was no long-term solution. Something had to change.

* * *

It wasn't going very well, his plan to do something constructive with his heartbreak. Haley had caused somewhat of a roadblock, refusing to get out of bed or open her eyes or even speak. He'd coaxed, he'd pleaded, he'd bribed and he'd schemed. Then something miraculous happened.

Nathan called.

Lucas hadn't heard from his brother since Dan had been pulled out of the fire. Nathan had called the house and left a message on the machine that he'd picked up in the early hours of the morning, when he'd finally come home. After comforting Peyton on the beach, he'd come home to find a distraught Haley on his doorstep. He'd wrapped her in his sweatshirt and they'd wandered silently around the town, both lost in memories. He'd been bombarded with memories of Brooke when they passed the river court, of when she'd pulled up in her car waving her pom-poms, when he'd been sitting on the bench and she'd confided her fears of being pregnant. He thought about his one-on-one with Nathan, of his winning shot and of the game they played with the team when Whitey had cancelled practice. They passed Tric and he thought about how he and Brooke had talked and laughed all night long during the fundraiser for Nathan. He'd ushered Haley quickly along as he saw unshed tears glistening in her eyes as she stared at the building.

Finally, they returned to the house and he'd heard the message. Haley had broken down at the sound of Nathan's detached voice, and Lucas had tried to make sense of what had happened to Dan. He couldn't stand the guy, but he was his father, and he didn't want him to die. He'd thought about going to the hospital, but he figured Nathan wouldn't have wanted to see him and he hadn't parted on the best of terms with Dan anyway. He'd visit when some time had passed and the air had settled a bit. He'd pulled a shaken Haley into his arms and she cried herself to sleep in his arms. Lucas hadn't slept at all as thoughts of Brooke surrounded him. Brooke sleeping in his arms, making love to her, breaking her heart, moving all her belongings in, and most intrusive of all, finally admitting the truth to her, only to watch her walk away.

Back to Nathan. He'd called to say Dan had woken up, but he was confused and distressed. Lucas had taken a second to try to image his father distressed, but he couldn't. Nathan had been brief and untalkative, hanging up after he'd delivered the news. Lucas slowly replaced the handset on the receiver, before picking up the telephone and throwing it against the wall with all his anger and strength. He couldn't understand why Nathan was shutting him out, and his frustration with life was becoming an uncontrollable outlet.

The sound of the telephone smashing had sent Haley scrambling out of bed to investigate.

"Luke?" she questioned, glancing at the broken pieces scattered along the floor before stepping towards him.

"That was Nathan. He's still shutting the both of us out," Lucas said quietly, his eyes fixated on the floor.

Haley gently moved to stand next to him and slipped her arms around him. Wide-eyed and showing absolute terror in her expressive eyes, she forced Lucas to look at her. "Maybe it's time we stopped hiding from the world, Luke."

Lucas sighed as he wrapped his arms around his diminutive but feisty friend. "I don't know if I'm ready, Hales," he replied as he rested his chin on her head.

Her response was muffled. Smiling slightly, he loosened his grip and let her come up for air. "I can't do it without you, Lucas. I need you to help me get through to him. I gave up on him too many times in the last few months, but this time I'm not letting go, no matter what. You need to hold onto him too. He's your brother, in every sense of the word now, and you can't let him forget that."

"I know. It's just hard when everyone you love is pushing you away," Lucas' voice was low and distant.

"She'll call, Lucas," Haley reassured him, trying to assure herself at the same time. If she held hope for Lucas and Brooke, then she could begin to hope for her and Nathan. And, by the sounds of things, she could save some hope for Peyton and Jake whilst she was gathering all her hope and pining it on seemingly hopeless cases. "Now, let's get showered, since we both stink, and then we can do some spring cleaning."

Lucas groaned, but Haley swatted him away, finally feeling small trickles of happier feelings spring up inside. This hope thing was going to work, she just knew it.

Until she let out a little scream, making Lucas jump.

"Hales?" he asked, looking around to see what had provoked her squeal.

"What if she calls today! There's no telephone!" Haley yelped.

Lucas heard himself chuckle, the sound surprising both Haley and himself. "That would be just my luck, wouldn't it? First thing after we've showered, we're going to buy a phone."

* * *

Plucking up her courage, Brooke dialled Lucas' number. Her heart beating loudly, she waited for the line to connect, but it didn't. The tone went dead. Frowning, Brooke redialled, certain that she had the right number since Karen had always made her phone home at least once when she went out. Again, the line went dead. Replacing the receiver, Brooke pulled a face before picking it up again and dialling a familiar number. The phone went unanswered before the machine clicked on. Brooke took a deep breath.

"Pey? It's Brooke," Brooke paused, unsure of what to say next.

The machine clicked off and a breathless voice answered her. "Brooke! Where have you been! I've tried calling you every day!" Peyton admonished.

"Yeah, I know. Umm, I'm really sorry Peyton, I've just had things to sort out and I needed some space, you know?" Brooke said softly.

"I saw Lucas after you left. He was pretty devastated, Brooke," Peyton spoke gently.

Brooke closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Did he tell you what happened?"

"Not really, just that you'd left and he was going to miss you. You know Brooke, he didn't look like a guy who still had feelings for the girl sitting next to him, you know what I mean?" Peyton replied, keeping her voice soft for fear of sending Brooke running even further in the opposite direction.

"Pey, I don't know what to do. He said some things … and I just left him there. I just tried ringing his house, but the line went dead. I just don't know what to do …" Brooke broke off.

"Do you want to come back home?" Peyton asked, praying that she did.

"Part of me wants to stay here and forget about everything back in Tree Hill for the summer. Except you, best friend," Brooke added with a smile.

"Of course!" Peyton smiled. "But what about the other part, Brooke?"

Silence stretched between the two friends. Peyton waited patiently, knowing Brooke was agonising over the decision.

Finally, Brooke whispered so quietly that Peyton had to strain to catch the words, "The other part needs to come home."

Peyton let out a relieved giggle. "Oh Brooke, come home, I miss you and I need you to talk to. And I'm not the only one."

Brooke smiled tearfully. "Peyton, I'm so sorry, I've been so wrapped up with this Lucas stuff that I forgot about Jake. Are you doing okay?"

Peyton sighed. "You left before I could tell you some stuff, but it's not about Jake. I'm doing okay without him, you know? He gave me so much, the least I could do for him was to let him go, and I'm dealing with that."

"You're so much stronger than I am, Pey. I'd fall apart if it was me. Hell, it is me and I have fallen apart!" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly, Brooke. You and Lucas have a history, so it's natural that you'd be all tied up about it. Just come home soon so you can tell me all about it. And I've got a few surprises for you, too," Peyton smiled mirthlessly.

Brooke's curiosity was peaked, but she knew Peyton wouldn't tell her over the phone, anymore than Brooke would tell her about Lucas over the phone. They said their goodbyes, with Brooke promising she'd be on a flight home soon, on the condition that Peyton didn't tell anyone she was coming home.

Brooke grabbed a bag, and started packing.


	3. Coming Home

**Sorry it's been so long between updates, I'm not very good at regular updating! I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Three: Coming Home**

**Summary: Haley gets stubborn, and Brooke comes back home**

**Rating: K+ (again, for the moment)**

**Musical Inspiration: Living On A Prayer by Bon Jovi**

Nerves threatened to engulf her. Everywhere she turned she found something that brought back sweet memories, only to dissolve into horrible nightmares. Her resolve was stronger than the pain of the past, but still the nerves crashed upon her broken soul, tormenting her with fear.

* * *

Haley squared her shoulders, flicked her hair back and strode into Dan's hospital room, trying to exude an air of confidence that she was far from feeling. Luckily, Keith was nowhere to be seen, leaving Nathan alone with his unconscious father. Haley's heart ached for him, her husband, who looked so lost and alone. He didn't look like he'd slept in days, and he'd probably not eaten for just as long. Haley grimaced as Nathan spared her a brief glance before turning his attention back to Dan.Haley knew she had to be as stubborn as her headstrong husband if she was to get him to listen to her, so she kicked off her trainers and sat on the chair on the opposite side of Dan's bed, curling her feet beneath her. She took the book she'd brought with her from her bag and pretended to read it, keeping an eye on Nathan whilst the words blurred before her. The pain of being away from Nathan was nothing compared to the pain of being in the same room as him, yet being unable to touch him, hold him and comfort him. She knew she'd brought it upon herself, and she was determined to wait for as long as it took for Nathan to talk to her. She settled herself more comfortably and tried to focus on the book she held.

* * *

Lucas stared at the walls surrounding him. He'd never felt more alone. Haley had left hours earlier on her mission to break Nathan's silence, Peyton seemed to be avoiding him, given her lousy excuses of washing her hair, painting her nails and reorganising her albums. If it had been Brooke, he'd have known she really was busy doing all that stuff, but Peyton? He'd shrugged it off as her wanting time to herself, which he more than understood, but that still left him alone. Keith was busy at the hospital, and Nathan didn't want to see him ever again. He'd already emailed Anna and his mom, and Skills was down at the Rivercourt. He'd been tempted to join him, but something held him back. He'd deny to his last breath that he was waiting in just in case she called , but his eyes kept wandering towards the phone he and Haley had replaced yesterday. He didn't hold out much hope, but deep down he'd really thought she'd try to call him. The phone remained silent. Sighing, he picked up his copy of Hardy's 'Far From The Madding Crowd' and tried to keep his focus away from the phone.

Ten minutes later, he threw the book on the floor in disgust and leant forward, his head in his hands. He needed to get out of his house and find something to fill his time. He slammed the door shut and headed for the Rivercourt.

* * *

The sketch of Jenny waving and giggling was as crystal clear and perfect as the memory. Jake had just finished ravishing her with a kiss and they'd just stood together, looking at each other, to find the moment broken by a giggle from Jenny, who'd been watching them. Peyton smiled at the memory, and let herself grieve for a moment for the little girl who'd been taken away from the only person who'd always been there for her. She refused to grieve for herself and instead turned to look around for the thousandth time. Brooke's flight arrived twenty minutes ago, and there was still no sign of the girl. Sitting back, Peyton smirked as she thought about the shock Lucas was going to be in for. She'd given him some feeble excuses that she knew he'd see through in a second, but she didn't have the time to make up something fantastic and believable, as she'd been running out of the house heading for the airport when the phone had rung.

"Hey," Brooke said softly, stopping in front of her best friend.

Peyton jumped up and hugged Brooke tightly. "Brooke, I'm so glad you're back!"

Brooke giggled. "You can't have missed me that much, I've only been gone just over a week."

Peyton pulled away, grinning as she looked into Brooke's smiling and loving eyes. Brooke frowned as she reached out to wipe a lone tear trailing down Peyton's face.

"Peyton? What's wrong?"

"Let's get to the car before we start sharing stories," Peyton suggested, grabbing one of Brooke's bulging suitcases in one hand and Brooke's hand in the other before starting towards her car.

* * *

Haley hadn't moved in four hours. She'd quietly sat opposite Nathan, not trying to make small talk or offer sympathy that he'd see through in a second and might provoke him to throw her out. She'd felt him looking at her a few times, but she'd resisted the urge to look back at him. She knew he was struggling with everything going on in his life right now, and she really didn't want to cause him any more trouble. All she wanted to do was curl up next to him, put her arms around him and kiss away the pain. Only she no longer had that right, and she might not ever be able to hold him again. She'd thrown so much away when she'd left on that bus, much more than she'd realised. She'd thought Nathan would always wait for her, but she'd been stupid and selfish. Nathan hadn't understood why she'd gone, and how could he when she didn't fully understand herself?

Stretching, Haley got up and quietly left the room. Nathan watched her go, still as confused as when she'd walked in hours ago and hadn't left. He'd figured they'd start arguing as soon as she started talking, but she hadn't said a word. His eyes drifted back to his father, who looked more and more likeable the longer he stayed unconscious. It seemed like this time; Dan had gone too far. When he'd been hospitalised after his heart attack, he'd had a few visitors. So far, he, Keith and Haley were the only visitors who'd stepped into Dan Scott's hospital room. Everyone was under suspicion for the arson and attempted murder of Dan Scott, but Nathan was having a hard time believing anyone he knew could hate his father so much as to want to kill him. Everyone had become a suspect, and Nathan was finding it harder to face the outside world and whoever was responsible for his father's condition.

He froze as the door opened. A cup of coffee appeared in front of him, that he gladly accepted, and he felt a sandwich being pushed into his other hand. He murmured a thank you to Haley, which made her smile before she relaxed into her chair once more.

Brooke perched on Peyton's bed before fidgeting and getting up to pace before sitting down once more. Looking over at Peyton, who was trying to pretend she was choosing an album and not just avoiding her, Brooke ran her fingers through her hair.

"Peyton, I just don't understand!" Brooke spoke quietly, her voice lifting in puzzlement.

"You're telling me," Peyton said ruefully.

"So this woman just walked in and told you she was your mother?" Brooke tried to reason through her confusion.

"That's about it," Peyton sighed as she pulled out her Keane album and soothing sounds filled the room.

"So where's she come from?" Brooke asked, holding out her hand to Peyton and drawing her down on the bed next to her.

"I don't know. After she told me, I just stood there in shock. I think she's waiting for me to get in contact with her, but I don't think I can," Peyton shut her eyes.

Brooke hugged her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here, Pey," she whispered.

Peyton laughed. "Brooke, you've had your own troubles. I totally understood why you wanted to be alone."

Brooke smiled sheepishly. "Pey, you're going to hate me."

Peyton looked up at Brooke, grinning. "What have you done now?"

"I didn't go straight to the airport last week. I was in the cab, crying, and I realised that I couldn't leave. So I headed back to Lucas' but he wasn't there. I asked the cab driver to drive around to some places, and I finally found Lucas."

Peyton groaned. "Brooke, please don't tell me you found him at the beach?"

Brooke nodded, screwing up her face. "I saw you two hugging and I couldn't stop myself from freaking out, so I got in the cab, went to the airport and shut myself away."

"Brooke! You know I wouldn't do that to you again. Neither would Lucas," Peyton sighed. She knew it was her fault that Brooke was insecure, but she'd thought Brooke was getting over it all.

"I know. That's why I came back. I just needed some time by myself to figure out if I could ever trust the two of you again," Brooke winced.

"And?" Peyton held her breath.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" Brooke giggled, watching a smile blossom on Peyton's face before she got hefty whack from a pillow. "Hey! I'm the injured party here!" Brooke laughed.

"That was for being stupid and leaving," Peyton laughed. She leaned forward and hugged her. "And that's for coming back."

"Are you gonna make me beg?" Brooke pouted at her friend.

"He's been a wreck," Peyton said soberly.

"Come on, tell me the truth," Brooke stuck her tongue out.

"I'm telling the truth. He's barely been out of his room since you've been gone. Dan was pulled out of Scott Motors the night you left, the whole place was torched. He's been in a coma ever since. Lucas and Nathan had a fight about something, and Nathan told him to leave him alone. Haley came back the same night and has been staying with Lucas ever since, and they've been holed up in Lucas' house ever since," Peyton paused for breath.

"Peyton! Why didn't you tell me all this earlier?" Brooke shrieked, jumping up and shaking her.

"Because I didn't want to upset you," Peyton said gently.

"Poor Lucas! Is he okay? Should I go over and see him?" Brooke wondered nervously.

"I think seeing you would dramatically improve Lucas' summer," Peyton grinned.

"Has he seriously not been out of his room?" Brooke asked.

"After you saw us on the beach, Lucas went back and found Haley on his doorstep. Since then, I've tried to get them to come out every day, but they never do. He's been a moody, brooding mess and you need to snap him out of it," Peyton said decisively.

"I'm scared, Peyton," Brooke admitted softly.

"Brooke, you've never been scared of anything in your life. Remember when Nathan dared you to climb up the tree outside his house and jump into his room when we were ten? You almost killed yourself, but you jumped anyway. Or when we were thirteen and I had to tell a story in class about my family, but I started to cry so you jumped on your desk and started singing Bon Jovi's 'Living On A Prayer' to distract everyone?" Peyton laughed.

"Those were a walk in the park compared to trusting Lucas with my heart again," Brooke sighed.

"It'll be worth it, Brooke, I promise," Peyton smiled.

"I guess I should probably go and see him," Brooke said nervously.

"Go, and make him smile again," Peyton grinned.

Brooke gathered her things and walked slowly to the door. She turned, smiling faintly. "Thanks, Peyton. I love you."

"I love you too, best friend."


	4. Discovery

**Okay, so I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter. Does that mean nobody liked it or were you all too lazy to review? Huh? I guess I'll know after this chapter ) This chapter is all Brooke & Lucas, and it's a happy chapter, because I'm not in the mood for angst today. Obviously they'll have things to deal with later on, but they deserve some happy times right now )**

**Don't forget to review )**

**Chapter Four: Discovery**

**Summary: Lucas finds a surprise waiting for him at home**

**Rating: K+**

**Musical Inspiration: More Than Anyone - Gavin DeGraw**

Three hours of playing one-on-one with Skills and Lucas still had enough energy to run around Tree Hill a few times. He'd wanted to carry on, but Skills had tackled him with the little energy he had left and brought him to the ground.

"Luke, man, you're killing me!" Skills groaned as he sat on Lucas, panting heavily.

"Okay! I get the message. Now get off me," Lucas puffed.

"You promise you're gonna go home and get some food? I don't wanna be getting no phone call in an hour saying you've collapsed from lack of fuel, man," Skills lectured.

"Dude, I promise," Lucas said quietly.

As Skills jumped up and Lucas carefully picked himself up from the court, he tried to ignore the warning Skills had inadvertently given him. For the last week, he'd only expended enough energy as it took to sleep, talk to Hales and call for takeout, so the problem of his HCM pills hadn't been a priority. The workout he'd just put himself and Skills through was cause for concern though. He tried to tell himself that he was young and healthy, but the niggling doubt had surfaced and wasn't to be denied. He'd had the vague idea to ask Deb if she could help, but Deb wasn't too good at keeping secrets. Time was running out for an answer though, and there wasn't a single good option for him to take.

Skills and he parted, but Lucas was in no hurry to return home. His room held too many reminders of Brooke, and he'd developed a kind of claustrophobia towards it. Just that morning he'd come across a photograph that had damned near broken his heart. It was a picture of Brooke that had once hung from her mirror. Jagged tears down either side of her had removed Peyton and himself from the happy scene, and the irony of his discovery wasn't lost on him.

Dragging his feet, Lucas slowly made his way home. He wondered if Haley was still campaigning at the hospital with Nathan, or whether she'd given up and gone home. Undecided over whether he'd prefer to be alone or share the misery with Haley, he stopped by Karen's Café to grab a coffee and some snacks to curb his appetite until he and Haley decided which takeout they wanted that night.

As he walked towards his house, he could see a faint light coming from his bedroom. Sighing, Lucas braced himself to face a distraught Haley before pushing the door open and walking into his room.

"Hey," came a soft voice from his bed.

Lucas stiffened. Turning slowly, he found not Haley, but Brooke lying on his bed. The last time he'd seen her, she'd been crying and telling him she was sorry, before she'd walked away from him. Today, she was grinning wildly and had a teasing twinkle in her eye. A slow smile crept onto his face. She was really here, back in Tree Hill, in his room.

Without a single hesitation, he moved towards her and picked her up into his arms. Brooke giggled in delight as Lucas swung her around, revelling in her laughter. The last week vanished into the darkness as Lucas let her slide down until her feet touched the floor. She threw her arms around him and he hugged her tightly to him. He was afraid to let her go, in case she disappeared again, whilst she savoured the feel of his arms around her.

Lucas eased his hold on Brooke enough to lean back and see her face.

"Hey Brooke," he grinned.

"Hey Luke," Brooke grinned in return. "Miss me?"

Lucas laughed as he picked her up and twirled her once again. "You have no idea how much," he answered with a smile.

"Okay, enough! I'm starting to feel dizzy!" Brooke laughed.

Lucas set her down and sat on the bed, pulling her down next to him. "How come you're here? Did you forget your favourite shoes?"

Brooke lifted her eyebrows and smirked. "Lucas Eugene Scott, you know exactly why I'm here."

Lucas groaned. "I'm going to gag Haley."

"Actually, your mom let slip with the Eugene," Brooke giggled.

"So, when did you get back?" Lucas wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"A few hours ago," Brooke admitted. "I spoke to Peyton yesterday and she convinced me to come back."

"Did she tell you about her mom?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. I didn't know what to say. I have no idea who Elizabeth is, and I guess I don't know who Anna was anymore, either," Brooke replied. "But that's not why I'm back."

Lucas raised his eyebrows and waited patiently.

"Lucas, I'm sorry I left when you … well, when you said what you did. I was so sure that you liked Peyton again, I mean, I even told Peyton that you did," Brooke winced as Lucas glared at her. "When I found that box full of Peyton's stuff, I thought that meant you still liked her. And with Jake gone …"

"You thought I'd move in on one of my friend's girlfriend's the moment he left town?" Lucas asked more incredulous than angry.

"I know!" Brooke cried. "I wasn't really being rational. I can't help it, Lucas. When it comes to you, I just lose all common sense. Then you told me it was me you still liked, and I freaked out. I had to get out of here to clear my head."

"And that took you a whole week?" Lucas asked, semi-joking.

"Actually, it took me about ten minutes," Brooke confessed. "I told the cab driver to turn around, but you'd already left. So I told him to drive to the Rivercourt, but you weren't there. Then we went to Karen's, but you weren't there either. Then we went to the beach …" Brooke paused.

"… and saw me there with Peyton," Lucas finished, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Brooke answered softly.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I was wandering around and saw Peyton there. She was heartbroken, with Jake leaving, her mom appearing pretty much from the dead and you leaving, and I was heartbroken that you'd left so we looked after each other. There was nothing to it, I promise," Lucas pleaded, staring into Brooke's eyes and willing her to believe him.

"Lucas," Brooke lifted her hand and cupped Lucas' cheek. "I'm here, aren't I? I know there was nothing to it. I've known that all week."

"So what took you so long?" he asked.

"I had to know that I could trust you and Peyton again. I needed to know that if I saw you hugging or spending time together, that I could trust you and not jump to conclusions. It took me a week to realise that I have to trust you both again. I can't afford not to," Brooke finished as a single tear escaped down her cheek.

"And?" Lucas asked, wiping away the tear.

"I wanna be with you, Lucas," Brooke grinned, echoing his words.

Lucas grinned. He stood up and bent down to pick her up once again. This time she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He spun her around, both laughing with the exhilaration of finally being honest with each other and realising that they both felt the same, for perhaps the first time in their rocky relationship.

Lucas paused, Brooke poised above him. He used his left hand to gently push down on her back, guiding her down towards him. Still in his arms, Brooke bent her head and gently kissed Lucas. As they both pulled away, they grinned at each other. Brooke giggled as Lucas dropped her on the bed, and soon followed her to continue what they'd just started.


	5. Something To Hold On To

**Since people reviewed the last chapter, I figured I'd continue ;-)**

**Chapter 5: Something To Hold Onto**

**Summary: Mostly Haley and Nathan, trying to figure each other out, with a little Brooke and Lucas fluff sprinkled on top.**

**Rating: K+**

**Musical Inspiration: Together Again - Janet Jackson**

The nurse's warning that visitors hours were over woke her up. Her vision bleary from sleep, Haley tried to focus on her watch, only to find that she'd been asleep for over an hour. Picking up the book that had fallen from her lap whilst she slept, Haley tucked it into her bag before looking over at Nathan. He was in the same position he'd been in all day, bent forward with his arms resting on his knees, gazing somewhere past his fathers' face. Rising, Haley walked over to her husband and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nathan, it's time to go," she said softly.

He nodded slowly, his gaze never faltering from the space beyond Dan Scott's visage.

"I guess I'll see you around," Haley said hesitantly.

Nathan shrugged.

"Goodbye, Nathan," Haley whispered as she left the hospital room and headed towards the exit.

Her plan hadn't really stretched beyond today and spending time with Nathan. Stupidly, she'd had a vague yearning that he'd be unable to spend the whole day with her and not talk to her, or smile at her, or give her any indication that what they'd once had wasn't lost.

But he had.

Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, she smiled at her own naivety. She'd selfishly left Nathan to live her own dream, something she'd thought she had to do, but she'd been wrong. She'd been so caught up in doing things for herself since she married Nathan that she'd been swept into trying to launch a music career. She'd forgotten that she was only seventeen.

She didn't have to have a career right now. She didn't have to figure out who she wanted to be right now. All she had to do was love her husband, love her friends, and graduate from school. She'd thrown all of them away, but she had to believe that it wasn't too late. She had to believe it; because she didn't have anything else.

Nathan followed Haley home. Keeping a fair distance, he cursed himself for caring about her safety. He didn't want to care, he had tried not to care, but yet here he was, following his wife from the shadows. He watched her all the way to Lucas' house, and told himself that he'd just wait for her to go inside, and then he'd go home to Deb and sanctuary.

Except she didn't go into the house. Haley stopped and sat on the steps to the house, staring out into the night sky. Nathan stood in the darkness, mesmerised by the vulnerability in her small stature. He watched as a tear trickled down her cheek, and he hardened his heart to it, but he still couldn't leave. He watched as her body started to tremble, then shake with a flood of tears that he'd never seen Haley cry before. He'd seen her sniffle cry, and he'd seen her sad cry, but he'd never seen her really let go before.

Without thinking, he ran over from his hiding place and dragged a surprised Haley up onto her feet, before wrapping his arms around her and sheltering her from the world. Haley's sobs, momentarily subsided from the shock, shook her body once again. With every sob that wracked her body, Nathan's grip on her tightened. He held her with one hand, whilst his other stroked her hair, soothing her.

Haley brought her tearstained face up so she could look at Nathan. His eyes, normally so expressive, revealed nothing.

"Nathan?" Haley whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you got home alright," Nathan said quietly.

"Thank you," Haley gave him a small smile.

"I should probably go," Nathan started to detangle himself from her.

Haley frowned, confused. "Nathan, why did you come over?"

She felt his sigh before he stepped away from her. "I don't know. I saw you crying and I couldn't help myself. I don't know what it means. I don't know what anything means anymore."

Nathan turned and crossed the street. Stopping before he reached the corner, he turned around to find Haley watching him.

"Will you come to the hospital again tomorrow?" he asked, simply and quietly.

Haley nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. She watched her husband disappear around the corner, and she felt like flying. He'd followed her home to make sure she was safe, he'd run over to hold her when she'd cried and he'd asked her to spend time with him tomorrow. Life couldn't be any sweeter, all in all.

Until she opened the door to Lucas' bedroom and found her best friend with his arms wrapped around the girl he loved, the girl that had left but apparently returned.

"Brooke!" Haley squealed.

Two faces turned to look at her, one looking surprised but happy, the other looking confused but happy.

Brooke jumped up and ran to hug her, asking non-stop questions that Haley couldn't possibly follow, let alone answer. Closing her eyes, Haley grinned as Brooke's arms closed around her.

"So I guess you and Luke sorted everything out?" Haley smiled widely as she settled herself on the end of Lucas' bed, whilst Brooke tucked herself by Lucas' side.

Brooke and Lucas grinned wildly and nodded.

"That's so great, you guys. I'm glad everything's worked out for you," Haley said sincerely.

"How did it go today?" Lucas asked, a goofy grin on his face but concern in his eyes.

"Well, I spent the whole day with him and he barely said a word. I walked home after visiting hours ended, and I was thinking about everything I'd done to Nathan, and to everyone else by leaving, and I sat on your steps and I started crying. I couldn't stop, and before I knew it, I was a wreck. No, I'm alright now," Haley held up her hand and smiled, warding off Brooke and Lucas' concerned looks. "The next thing I knew, Nathan was running towards me and he pulled me up and he wrapped his arms around me. He started soothing me, and then we talked and he said he didn't know what any of it meant, but would I come to the hospital again tomorrow."

"That's so romantic," Brooke sighed. Ignoring Lucas, she bent forward towards Haley. "So he followed you home?"

"Yeah, to make sure I was okay," Haley grinned.

"I knew it wasn't over for you guys," Brooke smiled as she settled back into Lucas' arms. "You were always meant to be the epic romance."

"Brooke, when we got married you were convinced it was because I was pregnant!" Haley laughed.

"Yeah, well, I've got a different perspective on things these days," Brooke smiled up at Lucas, who smiled back at her.

"That's my cue to leave," Haley wrinkled her nose. "God, were Nathan and I this sickeningly happy?"

Lucas and Brooke burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me?" Lucas asked. "You two were at the top of the pile of sickeningly happy couples. And you will be again," he reassured her.

"I hope so, Lucas," Haley gathered her things and headed for the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Hales," Lucas replied.

"Night Tutor Wife," Brooke winked as Haley looked back at her, a smile playing on her lips.

As the door closed, Brooke grinned at Lucas. "It's been a hell of a day. Me and you, Haley and Nathan … it just leaves Peyton and Jake."

"Brooke, honey, I don't think Peyton and Jake are gonna be as easy to fix as the rest of us," Lucas smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Lucas, you can be incredibly stupid sometimes. Haley left her husband to follow a music career dream, he went off the rails, she's come back and they're sorting things out. You cheated on me with my best friend," she ignored his flinch and the shot of pain through her heart, "and yet here we are, together. Jake and Peyton have always been meant for each other. Their only problem is a little psycho-mum named Nikki. They'll be the easiest to fix."

"Whatever you say, babe," Lucas grinned as he started kissing her neck.

"That's right," Brooke smirked as she ran her hands along his back.

"Yuh-huh," Lucas reached over and turned off the light. Wrapping his arm around her, he brought her as close as he could to himself. "Now, stop thinking about everyone else and think about me."

Brooke giggled as she closed her eyes. "I think can manage that."


	6. Photographs

**AN: Look at me, not only am I updating a story regularly, I've actually updated two fics in one day! I hope everyone's as impressed with me as I am! Thanks for sticking with me, I'm still in love with this story even though my other is addictive right now. I haven't forgotten about it, I just like to let this one come slowly. It's all BL this chapter.**

Lucas opened his eyes and heard footsteps walking down the path. Figuring it was Haley on her way to the hospital, Lucas shifted to look at the sleeping girl beside him. He'd never taken the time to watch her sleep when they'd been together before. He held his laughter as he realised that she slept with her mouth open. Gazing at her, he wondered what he'd done to deserve her forgiveness and to have her in his arms. He'd never forgive himself for betraying her, but he'd spend every day making her feel as loved as she deserved.

Lucas leaned down and brushed his lips across Brooke's. Smiling gently as he watched her lips lift into a smile, he lowered his head and kissed her properly. Her lips moved against his before she lifted her arms to encircle Lucas' neck and brought him closer. Minutes passed and passion grew to unbearable heights before Lucas gently broke the kiss.

"Good morning," Lucas grinned.

"Feel free to wake me up like that every morning," Brooke stretched her arms and smirked.

"I will," Lucas brushed another kiss against her lips. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" Brooke giggled. "Lucas, you don't have to get me breakfast."

"I want to," Lucas stroked her cheek with his index finger. "What do you fancy?"

"You," Brooke lifted herself up and kissed him briefly.

Lucas chuckled. "I'll surprise you."

"Don't be long, Luke. I've got plans that involve you, me and this bed," Brooke called to his retreating back.

Hearing his chuckle, she grinned as she grabbed her bag and searched for a comb. Brushing out the tangles in her hair, she applied some lip gloss before giggling at her own vanity. Before, she'd always woken up first and made sure she was showered and looking gorgeous before Lucas stirred.

This time round, she was more secure in her feelings and in Lucas'. Sure, she still wanted to look good, but she didn't mind if Lucas saw her, bare and vulnerable, first thing in the morning. This time, Brooke wanted intimacy, and tiptoeing around Lucas every morning, pretending to wake up looking like a goddess wasn't going to achieve that.

She could hear him humming; something she'd never heard him do before. She was seeing a whole different side to Lucas Scott today, and she could quite happily get used to it. Not that she didn't adore his brooding stares, but she preferred making him smile and laugh, if she could manage it.

Patience had never been a strong suit of Brooke's and she looked around for something to occupy herself with. Finding nothing, Brooke opened Lucas' drawer. Rummaging, her hand connected with something towards the back. Fishing it out, she found a photograph that she'd never seen before. It had been taken the night all the guys had gone to play at the River Court when Whitey had banned practice. Haley had grabbed the camera and had taken a million pictures of the guys.

Smiling, Brooke remembered the night. The guys had stopped for a breather and Lucas had looked for her. Catching her eye, he'd smiled that heart-stopping smile and Brooke had returned the smile. Unspoken words passed between them as they moved towards each other. Meeting in the middle of the court, surrounded by all their friends, Lucas had run his fingers through her hair.

"Are you having fun?" he'd murmured.

"Yeah, I am," Brooke had answered truthfully. "I'd be having more fun if it was just the two of us," she'd added mischievously.

Lucas had grinned as he'd bent down and whispered in her ear, "Me too."

Brooke remembered giggling as she'd reached up and put her arms around his neck.

That was the moment the picture had been taken. She and Lucas had been engrossed in each other, both of them had been grinning goofily and their closeness was apparent.

The photograph had clearly been handled a lot. The edges had started to curl and the photograph was fading, particularly over her face.

"Haley gave that to me the night it was taken," Lucas interrupted her thoughts.

Placing a tray on the bed next to her, she grinned as she saw waffles. He knew she loved waffles.

"Why is my face faded?" Brooke asked as she picked up a fork.

Lucas coughed. Brooke looked up to find him blushing. Narrowing her eyes, she considered his face for a minute. Then she grinned.

"It's because you've touched that part most often, right? I know I'm right, say I'm right," Brooke insisted happily.

"Yeah," Lucas admitted softly. "I missed you."

Brooke grinned as she rummaged in her bag. Emptying it, Brooke sorted through all her things until she found the photograph. She handed it to Lucas.

The photograph was as worn as Lucas'. The edges were curling, like Lucas'. Brooke had taken the photograph herself, holding the camera at arms length whilst she and Lucas had mugged for the picture.

"Brooke …" Lucas whispered.

"I know, Lucas," Brooke smiled gently before popping some waffle in her mouth. "Don't brood about it. The past is gone, and this is a brand new relationship. Different people, different feelings, different dreams."

"When did you get so smart?" Lucas asked as he stole her waffle.

"Hey!" she batted his hand away, laughing. "I've always been smart, but it was so cute when you got all bookwormy."

"I'm not bookwormy!" Lucas stared at her.

"I know, I just like teasing you," Brooke giggled as she offered him a bite of her waffles.

Lucas took the offered fork and swallowed. Standing up, he picked Brooke up from the bed and stood her in front of him.

"This time it will be different, I promise," Lucas swore. "This time, you get all of me, and I get all of you. No more sneaking off in the middle of the night and looking stunning before I wake up, okay?"

Brooke threw her head back and laughed. "Okay, that's weird. I was totally thinking the same thing while you were making breakfast."

"Do you know what I was thinking about when I was making breakfast?" Lucas whispered.

"No," Brooke whispered back, suddenly serious.

"You," Lucas smiled before he drew her closer and kissed her. "I always think of you."

Brooke wiggled in his arms before tucking her head under his chin. Lucas sighed as he tightened his hold on her. He'd waited so long for this chance, nothing was going to come between them this time.


	7. The Past

**AN: I'm a horrible person. I'm so sorry about the delay in this chapter. I promise I'll be better with the next chapter.**

She'd only meant to close her eyes for a second, yet Haley woke up to find most of the morning had disappeared. Flexing her cramped muscles, she looked up to find herself alone with Dan in his hospital room. Looking around in confusion, Haley picked up the book that had fallen from her lap while she'd slept before standing up and rubbing her aching shoulder. Moving gingerly towards the door, she peered out into the corridor but couldn't see Nathan anywhere.

Checking her watch, Haley estimated that she'd been asleep for about three hours. She'd left early that morning to spend as much time with Nathan as possible. She'd been too nervously excited to sleep much, which is why she'd fallen asleep so quickly and for so long. She'd been comforted by their brief conversation last night, and she understood when he hadn't said more than a gruff 'hello' when she'd walked in. Leaving hadn't diminished the bond between them. She knew her husband. She knew that he didn't often open up, and that was okay, because she understood him. Just like he knew his wife, and that, once she'd regained his trust, he'd know that he could go to her whenever he needed to.

If only she knew where he was.

Fifteen minutes later, Haley watched Nathan make basket after basket from her hidden position, a fair distance from the River Court. He'd been playing for hours, if the tiredness in his eyes and his legs was anything to go by. She recognised the slightly off-timing of his jump shot, the way his arm dragged a little as he shot three pointers and the lack of full height on his lay-ups. He thought she knew nothing about basketball, but she knew him. She'd watched him in every game he'd played last year, including the impromptu games he'd had with Lucas on this very court. She'd never understood why Lucas loved basketball, but she had always known with Nathan. It was in the very way he played the game, with a fierce passion that she recognised because it was the same passion with which he loved her.

There was more to their relationship than mere passion, but that passion made her feel alive in ways that she hadn't known about before Nathan. But his passion was nothing compared to his heart.

Haley moved towards him, watching with concern as he held the scar from his surgery after he'd gone for a jump shot and stretched too far.

"Let me look," Haley said softly as she approached him.

"I'm alright," Nathan brushed it off and walked over to pick up the ball.

"No, you're not alright," Haley said gently yet firmly. "Let me see."

"Why, so you can see what your leaving did to me?" Nathan growled.

Haley flinched, but she ignored his cruel words. "You know me better than that, Nathan."

"I thought I knew you before you left to tour the country with Chris," Nathan corrected her. "I don't know you at all."

"I'm just Haley," she whispered as she stood, alone, in the middle of the court and looked at him with pleading, vulnerable eyes.

"For now," Nathan muttered. "Who knows what you'll be in a week, or a month, or a year."

"I'll still be just Haley," she repeated.

"Maybe," Nathan shrugged as he shot at the basket and missed.

Haley bent to pick up the ball that had landed at her feet. "I'll still be here."

"If you say so," Nathan held out his hand for the ball.

"I do," Haley said as she ignored his hand and nailed her perfected granny shot.

"It won't work, Haley," Nathan muttered as he scooped up the ball.

"What?" Haley feigned innocence.

Nathan raised his eyebrow as he stared at her.

"I'll prove it to you somehow, Nathan. Whether it's because of memories of the past or because of something in the future," Haley said, determination in her voice.

"The past is gone," Nathan spun around and yelled at her. "We can't go back and I can't pretend everything is fine between us when it's not. You left, and my life fell apart. What did you expect would happen to me when you decided to get on that tour bus? That I'd sit around waiting for you and ignore the fact that you decided that there was something in your life that was more important than me?"

"Nathan," Haley's eyes swam with tears.

"My life was just starting to make sense again," Nathan shouted at her, his face contorted with pain. "I was starting to make sense again. Then I find Lucas with divorce papers that you've signed, and the night you choose to flit back into town, Dan ends up in hospital after someone attempted to murder him."

"I'm so sorry," Haley whispered, hot tears flooding her eyes.

"I don't need you anymore!" Nathan yelled as he stepped towards her. "I don't need you anymore, Haley!" he shouted as he gripped her shoulders.

"Nathan," Haley whispered brokenly.

"I don't need you," Nathan's voice broke.

Haley felt his lips crush against hers, tasting both passion and anger in his kiss. She tasted the salt of her tears and she felt the dig of his fingers as he pulled her against him roughly. She clung to him as his lips assaulted hers, giving herself up to his kiss. She could feel the need he denied emanating off him in waves, and she let her need for him explode into the kiss. The kiss became elemental as Nathan buried his fingers in her hair and wrenched her face up so he could access her lips more readily. Haley anchored her arms around his neck and fought to get closer to him.

Nathan pushed her against the bench, lowering her body and covering it with his own. Haley gasped with pleasure as his hands started to wander across her body.

"No," Nathan gritted as he pulled away from her and caught her hands in his.

Haley looked up at him, dazed and disorientated.

"How do you do this to me?" he growled. "No more, Haley. No more."

Nathan turned his back on her and strode purposefully away from her and the River Court.

Haley watched him leave, confused and upset.

* * *

"Come on Lucas," Brooke whined as she pulled on his arm futilely.

"But I'm comfortable," Lucas groaned as he felt Brooke tugging on his arm.

"I just want to check on her," Brooke pouted.

"Why do I need to come with you?" Lucas asked as he kept one eye on the game.

"Because," Brooke whined.

"Fine," Lucas gave in and let Brooke pull him up. "But you owe me."

"I'll definitely make it up to you," Brooke let her voice lower and grow husky.

Lucas groaned as images of how Brooke would make it up to him. "Any chance you want to make it up to me before we go?"

"No!" Brooke laughed as she pulled him towards the door.

"Isn't that Haley?" Brooke pointed as they walked past the River Court.

"Yeah," Lucas murmured as he realised Haley was upset. "I'll meet you back home."

"Okay," Brooke nodded as she patted his arm. She watched him walk quickly towards Haley and put his arm around her. She was clearly crying and Brooke sighed, making her mind up to have a little chat with her brother-in-law by dating.

* * *

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled as she pushed open her front door.

"Brooke?" Peyton muttered as she walked out of her room and peered down the stairs. "What are you doing? Come on up."

"Normally, I'd love to. But you have a present," Brooke yelled.

"A what?" Peyton frowned as she walked down the stairs.

"A present. Now move your ass because I want to see what it is," Brooke clapped excitedly.

Peyton stopped next to Brooke and looked out of the door. She saw a long thin box lying on the ground and she bent to pick it up.

"There's no note," Peyton said as she examined the plain white box.

"Open it!" Brooke squealed.

"Okay," Peyton laughed as she headed for the kitchen with Brooke in quick pursuit.

She unwrapped the bow and lifted the lid from the box gently.

"It's a rose," Peyton said slowly as she looked at the beautiful yellow flower.

"Who's it from!" Brooke jumped up and down, clapping her hands again.

"I don't know," Peyton said as she picked up the rose. "Wait, there's something under the rose."

"Have you been keeping secrets from me, P. Sawyer?" Brooke mock glared at her.

"No," Peyton smiled a little sadly.

"Well, what does the note say?" Brooke tried to pull the paper from Peyton's hand.

"Holy Jesus," Peyton gasped.

"Since when do you say Holy Jesus?" Brooke frowned as she watched Peyton's colour pale.

"Since I get proposed to," Peyton raised her gaze to stare without focus at Brooke.

"WHAT!" Brooke screamed. She grabbed the paper and quickly skimmed it.

_Marry Me and I'll Love You Forever_


End file.
